


Однажды за полночь / Late one night

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если среди ночи вам позвонил ваш подчиненный? Мертвецки пьяный. </p><p>Оригинал (Late one nignt авторства jitterfly доступен здесь: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7775080/1/Late-one-night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды за полночь / Late one night

Телефон все никак не замолкал.  
Чандлер сел в кровати, взглянул на часы — 02:37 утра! — и снял трубку с источника шума.  
— Э-э... Слушаю. — Спросонья голос инспектора звучал довольно хрипло. Впрочем, до собеседника ему в этом плане было далеко.  
— Алле-е! Это же ты!  
Голос показался Чандлеру знакомым, но звучал как-то необычно. К тому же у говорящего явно заплетался язык.  
— Извините, с кем я говорю?  
— Со мной! А я звоню тебе!  
Чандлер подождал, не закончит ли собеседник фразу. Не дождался ничего, кроме приглушенного смеха с той стороны, и осторожно сформулировал ответ.  
— Понимаю. И кто это — «я»? — он попытался сымитировать интонацию собеседника и, к своему ужасу, преуспел: его вопрос прозвучал столь же пьяно.  
— Ты — Чандлер, глупыш!  
Инспектор сел и включил ночник. Увлекательная беседа обещала затянуться. Он собрался было еще раз спросить, с кем говорит, и тут его осенило. То, как собеседник произнес его имя, даже навеселе… Ну, конечно.  
— Кент! Почему вы звоните мне так поздно? И как вас угораздило напиться? Это на вас не похоже. Тем более что завтра у нас много работы.  
Несколько мгновений с той стороны было тихо. Потом Чандлер услышал грохот, будто что-то упало.  
— Кент!  
В ответ раздался хохот и последовало путаное объяснение про упавший телефон. Однако на этом Кент не успокоился:  
— Я в-вовсе не... не пьян. Просто… Да! В-выпил пару… темного. Или тройку… Во-от… И подумал — надо угостить босса! И взял пиво для босса… Стой! Это же ты! Я взял тебе пива, а тебя тут не было!  
— Кент… — попробовал перебить собеседника Чандлер. Безуспешно.  
— Ага-а, и тогда я подумал: ведь пиво-то твое, нашел твой номер в телефоне, нажал эту большую зеленую кнопку — и вот он ты! — голос Эмерсона прозвучал так удивленно, как будто разговор с инспектором оказался для него полной неожиданностью.  
Чандлер потер глаза, пытаясь решить, как следует разговаривать с подчиненным, который находится в состоянии алкогольного опьянения.  
— Кент, послушайте. Спасибо вам, конечно, за пиво, — он старался говорить медленно и с участием. Раньше ему не приходилось общаться с набравшимся Кентом — по правде говоря, с набравшимся кем угодно. Он не хотел волновать собеседника, чтобы тот не начал привлекать излишнего внимания окружающих. — Вы не один?  
— Нет!  
Чандлер почувствовал облегчение. Ненадолго.  
— Я с тобой!  
— Ох-х. Нет, Кент, я имею в виду — рядом с вами кто-то есть?  
Последовала тишина, которую нарушало только сопение Кента в трубку — видимо, он усиленно думал. По крайней мере, Чандлер на это надеялся.  
Ответ заставил его спустить ноги с кровати и потянуться за брюками:  
— Да, со мной Монти!  
Чандлер включил громкую связь, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя остатки сна и не запутаться в штанинах.  
— Монти? Кент, «Монти» — это ваш мотороллер! Пожалуйста, никуда не уходите. Я сейчас за вами приеду.  
— Но ты же и так со мной! — доходчиво объяснил Кент своему неразумному боссу.  
— Хорошо, просто скажите мне, где вы… где «мы» находимся.  
— Ч-ч… Ч-чер… — Кент захлебнулся смехом, словно никогда не слышал ничего смешнее названия паба.  
— «Черный лебедь»? Пожалуйста, оставайтесь там!

Чандлер был уже полностью, хотя и слегка небрежно, одет. Проверив, а затем перепроверив, что свет выключен и дверь заперта, он сел за руль, пристегнул ремень, включил зажигание и позволил себе ехать на максимальной разрешенной скорости. Десять минут спустя он был на месте. В темноте было сложно что-то разглядеть, но, наконец, в сфере фар вспыхнула апельсиново-оранжевым знакомая «Веспа», и Чандлер облегченно вздохнул. Остановившись рядом с «Монти», он вышел из машины и огляделся. «Черный лебедь» был, в общем-то, не самым злачным местом, но он и его люди лишком хорошо знали, что ночью случается всякое.  
Он собирался окликнуть Эмерсона, когда услышал сзади странный звук. Инспектор резко обернулся. Кент стоял прямо у него за спиной. На четвереньках. Беспокойство Чандлера несколько утихло, когда Кент захихикал и попытался встать на ноги.  
— Кент! С вами все в порядке? — Чандлер подхватил под руку покачнувшегося констебля, который вскинул на него глаза.  
— Эй, вот видишь, ты и вправду тут!  
— Да, Кент,— Чандлер помог ему сесть в машину. — Я тут.

Они отъехали от паба в тишине — Кент отключился чуть ли не раньше, чем инспектор застегнул на нем ремень безопасности. Но на полпути его пассажир проснулся и завозился в кресле.  
— А знаете, сэр… — язык Кента все еще заплетался, но уже не так сильно. Короткий сон помог ему немного прийти в себя. — Вы мне действительно нравитесь.  
Инспектор не отрывал глаз от дороги перед собой. Он не очень представлял, как отвечать на пьяные откровения.  
— В смысле, кэп все толковал про фанеру, и что босс, мол, не из наших…  
Чандлер покосился на Кента. То ли обидеться на слова Майлза, то ли пропустить их мимо ушей? Но не стал перебивать, будучи заинтригован, куда клонит его собеседник.  
— …но я-то знал!  
Кент прислонился лбом к стеклу. Он снова начинал отключаться. Следовало бы дать их беседе затухнуть, но что-то заставило Чандлера переспросить:  
— Знали о чем?  
— Что?  
— Вы сказали, что вы знали. Что вы знали?  
— Ну, — Кент повернулся и вгляделся в инспектора. — Я знал, что вы не «фанера». Я знал, что вы мне нравитесь.  
Джо бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Он не хотел отвлекаться от дороги, но должен был увидеть глаза Кента.  
— Потому что это так и есть, — продолжал тот. — Вы мне очень нравитесь.  
Кент замолчал на секунду. Затем с встревоженным видом приложил указательный палец к губам:  
— Только тс-с-с! Об этом никто не должен знать.  
Чандлер остановил машину у дома Кента и выключил двигатель. Теперь он мог повернуться и пристально на него посмотреть.  
— Никому не говорить что?  
— Что я влюбился в босса!  
Кент зажал рот рукой, сообразив, что сказал что-то лишнее, неуклюже нащупал замок на двери и вывалился наружу.  
— Только никому не говорите! — он произнес это почти шепотом, но Чандлер услышал.  
— Не скажу, Кент. Спокойной ночи.  
Ошарашенный, Джо откинулся на спинку сиденья в попытке переварить услышанное. Он проводил Кента взглядом, убедился, что тот благополучно добрался до входной двери, повернул ключ зажигания и медленно тронулся с места.  
Дорога до дома заняла куда больше времени, и Чандлер смог прокрутить в голове их диалог — и не один раз. Одно было ясно: сегодня ему уже не заснуть.

Как и Чандлера накануне, Кента разбудил телефонный звонок.  
— Констебль, вас подбросить на работу?  
Кент поднялся — и тут же сел обратно на кровать. В голове били барабаны.  
— Простите, сэр?  
— Мне кажется, вам понадобится помощь, учитывая, что ваша «Веспа» осталась у «Черного лебедя».  
Кент потер лоб, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Моя… — он застыл. Перед его глазами пронеслась вся панорама событий предыдущего вечера. — Ээ… Думаю, не стоит, сэр.  
— Не глупите. Кроме того… Я уже снаружи и жду вас.  
Кент не знал, как ему реагировать. Поэтому он просто встал — на этот раз медленно и осторожно — и вздохнул.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр. Буду через минуту.  
— И еще, Кент…  
— Да?  
— Возьмите что-то от головной боли.  
Кент положил трубку и улыбнулся. Может быть, ситуация все же не окажется настолько неловкой. Он все спокойно объяснит. Он был пьян, он имел в виду совсем не то, что говорил. Только вот… он имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Каждое слово. Просто чтобы открыться, потребовалось немного храбрости во хмелю. Но Кент не мог сказать об этом боссу. Ни за что. Придется солгать…  
Выйдя на улицу, он медленно открыл дверь машины инспектора и забрался внутрь, стараясь не делать резких движений — голова и так раскалывалась. Парацетамол, увы, действовал не сразу. 

Чандлер не хотел первым начинать разговор. После того, как закрылась дверь, он выждал несколько секунд, но Кент молчал, и он потянулся к ключу зажигания.  
Но тут Кент схватил его за руку. Схватил и тут же отпустил.  
— Сэр, я… Я приношу свои извинения по поводу вчерашней ночи. Я был пьян и не понимал, что говорю. Если я вас смутил, я буду держаться в стороне, обещаю. Я…  
— Кент! — властный голос инспектора перебил запаниковавшего констебля. Кент замолчал, и Чандлер продолжил, уже мягче. — Кент, вы действительно меня смутили.  
Кент низко опустил голову, ожидая, что сейчас ему укажут на дверь. Вместо этого Чандлер повернулся и взял его за руку.  
— Но смутили только потому, что стали извиняться.  
Чандлер наклонился вперед. Взяв Кента за подбородок, он слегка приподнял его лицо и заглянул в осенне-карие глаза. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но так и не успел — потому что в следующий момент губы Кента оказались совсем рядом, и весь мир перестал существовать.


End file.
